Overheard
by Superbluestar428
Summary: While patrolling the city for any ghosts, Danny overhears Sam and Tucker's conversation. What will be Danny's reaction? Will he confess to Sam that he actually loves her? R&R! I suck at summaries .! One-shot


**Overheard**

**Hey guys! This is my first DP fanfic! _AND_ my first one-shot. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! BUTCH HARTMAN OWNS IT!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in Amity Park. Nothing unusual was going on, but that didn't stop the ghost boy from patrolling his city. He flew in the sky while looking down at the city.<p>

On the streets, two teenagers rode their scooters while looking around for anything... Out of the ordinary.

The ghost boy, who went by the name of Danny Phantom. This ghost boy had a secret though. He was half ghost and half human, also known as a halfa. He protected his city from evil ghosts, even though his own city didn't realize he was doing so. He was known as Public Enemy #1, what would you expect? He's been framed for things other ghosts did!

Anyways, as they patrolled the city, they were currently had a conversation.

"It's all clear up here." Danny said into the Fenton-Phones.

"No ghosts down here either." Sam replied still looking around.

"Hey, what happened with Skulker today at lunch?" Tucker asked.

"He kept yelling, '_Give me your pelt whelp!_', while shooting his new upgraded weapons. Then he teamed up with Technus." Danny explained.

It was hard and difficult. He controlled the weapons Skulker used which made Skulker even more powerful. He could still feel the sting of his ray gun. Luckily, Valerie came and helped him.

"It was good that Valerie came in and helped me. I would have actually been on Skulker's wall if she wasn't there." Danny explained as he smiled dreamily. He had to admit, he still had a tiny crush on her. Though lately he's been feeling weird around a certain goth girl.

"Yea, but she still tried killing you afterwards." Sam said. She hate how he always sounded lovesick at the mention of Valerie. Sam wouldn't admit her crush out loud, but she did accept it in her mind.

"I still wish we could have actually gone steady." Danny said. This only made Sam even angrier.

"It's her loss. You deserve someone better. You're funny, kind, fun to be around, cute..." Sam said as she blushed realizing what she said at the end. "I- Uh, um... You should just forget the end of that sentence." she said as she blushed.

"You should tell him." Tucker said as he smirked. He knows that both his best friends are in love with each other even if one of them doesn't even know it yet.

"Shut up, Tuck." Sam yelled at him.

"You guys should just realize it, and admit-"

"Didn't I just say shut up?"

"Guys, I think something's wrong with my-" Danny said before he was cut off by static. Danny sighed, but smiled. Sam just called him funny, kind, and _cute_. He doesn't know why, but it makes him happy.

He flew down to meet his best friends. He spotted them in the middle of the street. Sam was yelling at Tucker as he just crossed his arm over his chest.

"- You need to tell him." He heard Tucker say. He quickly turned invisible and hid behind the wall of a building.

"Why? If it's so true, he'll tell me himself." Sam said as she also crossed her arms over her chest.

"But he's just so clueless! He can't realize it himself, You have to tell him to make him realize it." Tucker said smirking. Danny was confused. Were they talking about him? Well that was obvious because his codename is Clueless One. But what does Sam need to tell him?

"What if I don't want to tell him?" Sam spat. Tucker was caught off guard by this.

"What?" he asked exasperated.

"What if I don't want to tell Danny I love him? What if I'm _afraid_ it might ruin our friendship. Tuck, I don't want to lose what I already gained. I mean being his best friend is good enough." Sam said sadness evident in her voice. Tucker looked at Sam. She was right. Who knows if Danny _actually_ likes her. He could just be misunderstanding everything.

Danny froze. He almost stopped breathing for a minute. Sam _likes_ him. Sam _loves_ him. Sam is _in love_ with him. That thought brought a smile to his face.

His eyes widened. He's also in love with Sam. Sam, his ghost fighting helper and his best friend. The one who always helped him, and never gave up on him even when he's a jerk to her. The strong, kind, intelligent goth girl. She even forced herself to like Valerie for him. Why didn't he realize her feelings before? He really is the clueless one.

"Do you want him to be you boyfriend?" Tucker blushed at this.

"Well... Maybe. Yes, I guess. Whenever I try to give up on him, he just keeps pulling me back in and giving me mixed signals." Sam said.

"Then tell him. You're strong. You're the most confident person I know!" Tucker reassured as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sam smiled. Danny always loved her smile. It always lit up her face and made her look beautiful.

_"Meow."_ said a cat. Danny looked down at the cat.

"Shoo!" Danny whispered as he shushed the cat. As he tried moving away from the cat, Danny tripped over a garbage bag.

"You're right, I should-" Sam started, but was interrupted by a noise. _BANG! CRASH!_ They turned to see Danny on the ground with a pile of garbage around him and on him. The white rings appeared, and he transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Tucker yelled as he and Sam approached.

"Uh, um... Hey guys..." Danny said. He glanced at Sam as she helped him up.

Sam noticed Danny staring at her, and realized something.

"Please tell me you didn't hear anything we said." Sam said nervously.

"If I did, then I would be lying." Danny said as he turned intangible and let the garbage fall through him.

It was silent for a moment, until Tucker decided to break it.

"Wow, look at the time. I got to go. You two should just stay here and- uh- talk." Tucker said as he hopped on his scooter and drove away.

Silence.

Sam avoided looking at Danny, while Danny... Well, he was trying to think of something to say.

"Danny, what I said back there. It was a joke!" Sam said quickly hoping he would buy it.

"So you don't love me." Danny said as he frowned. He looked so sad, and it pained Sam to know that she was the cause of it.

"I- I can't lie to you. The truth is I love you. And I was too afraid to tell you all these years because, You know, you turning half ghost, and the ghost fighting, and Valerie, and- and me ruining our friendship, and-" Sam was cut off by the warm lips pressed on to hers. Danny was kissing her. Her _best friend_ was kissing her, and she kissed back. When they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes.

"You wouldn't ruin our friendship. And about Valerie, I'm over it." Danny said as he looked into her violet eyes. Sam smiled and kissed Danny again.

And they say listening to other people's conversations is a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I think this is good since this is my first one-shot. R &amp; R! =)<strong>

**~SUPERblueSTAR428  
><strong>


End file.
